Crash
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: Tony decide ponerle fin a sus pesadillas... /AU de Broken; final alternativo para IronMan3/


**N/A: **¿Qué hubiese pasado si Pepper hubiese muerto en verdad al caer del bunquer? ¿Si hubiese sido Tony quien hubiese vencido a Killian? ¿Cómo superaría la perdida de Virginia? Bueno, esta seria mi corta versión...

Últimamente he leído varios fics melosos y pervertidos de Tony y Pepper y yo solo quería ser popular, así que como lo romántico no me va; vengo a dejarles uno para que lloren n.n

PD: Esta en una versión AU de Broken.

* * *

**Capitulo Unico: **

A Tony nunca se le paso por la mente terminar en una situación como aquella, mucho menos sentir esas inmensas ganas del sádico placer de suicidarse. No, nunca había sentido algo como aquello y pensaba que nunca lo iba a sentir; pero las pesadillas habían tomado control total sobre él. Ya las ultimas veces se habían vuelto casi agónicas para él, pues no sabia si estaba soñando o es que en verdad _ella_ había vuelto para quedarse a su lado. Pero pronto la realidad le golpeaba duramente, recordándole que _Pepper _estaba muerta. Que él la había dejado morir.

Ya no podía soportar ver como _Pepper_ caía hacia el fuego una y otra vez, justo frente a él en sus sueños. Y él no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Pero ya no importaba, él le pondría fin a sus problemas mentales. A sus pesadillas que le causaban la culpa por no haber protegido a la única persona que le daba sentido a su vida... _Por no haber protegido al niño que ella había tenido en su vientre en aquellos días. Pero claro, eso Tony nunca llego a saberlo y fue un secreto que Rhodey se prometió nunca decir._

Tony, con las ojeras bien marcadas en su depresivo rostro, camino con desgano hasta la habitación que fue de _ellos_ por un tiempo. Se sentó en la cama sin hacer y miro la fotografía en sus manos, aquella que le habían sacado durante una fiesta a beneficencia de los bomberos en el Disney Hall, su mente lo llevo a ese-_ahora-_ doloroso recuerdo, cuando antes le había parecido uno maravilloso_._

Una lagrima traicionera abandono su ojo y se deslizo por su mejilla, terminando su recorrido en su mentón. Tony guardo la fotografía bajo su almohada y se recostó en ella, tal vez, si guardaba aquella imagen en su memoria, una vez que sus problema terminasen todo lo llevaría a esos días en los que él era feliz _a su lado._ O eso quería creer.

Ya se había despedido de Jarvis y Babas. No había tenido el corazón de hacerlo con Rhodey y Happy, pero si les había dejado un mensaje en sus celulares; donde dejaba escrito toda su gratitud y sus gracias a aquello dos hombres que fueron sus mejor amigos.

Tony tomo entre sus manos un pequeño frasco y lo destapo, allí adentro estaban todas y cada una de las pastillas que los médicos le habían recetado. Poco a poco fue ingiriendo cada uno de los anti-depresivos y calmantes que al principio le habían echo de ayuda. Que lo habían tranquilizado solo un poco.

Una vez que ingirió todo lo que el frasco contenía, empezó a sentirse más extraño y menos abrumado. Todo empezaba a nublarse a su alrededor y la cama en la que creía reposar iba desapareciendo poco a poco al igual que la habitación.

Pronto ya no existirían pastillas que lo mantuviesen dormido.

Pronto ya no existirían las pesadillas. Pronto no vería el fuego a sus pies y un cuerpo femenino que se hacia paso entre las llamas.

_Tony_

Escucho una voz a la lejanía llamarlo, tan dulce y demandante a la vez. Como si aquella voz estuviese regañándolo de una forma suave. ¿Qué clases de pastillas eran esas? Ya lo habían puesto más estúpido de lo que había estado, al parecer esos médicos que le habían recetado esas pastillas eran una estafa.

Esos anti-depresivos y calmantes eran pura basura, porque solo habían empeorado las cosas... Sino ¿Por qué sentía como unas pequeñas manos sostenían las suyas?. De pronto la idea de estar soñando le pareció extraña, todo era muy diferente a lo que ocurría en sus sueños y pesadillas.

Porque no estaba en un bunquer a mitad de la nada, donde solo veía dolor y fuego a su alrededor. No. En este sueño él veía... Dos hermosos ojos azules como un gran océano que lo miraban, que lo observaba y esas manos que le sujetaban le indicaban que debía ir con aquellos ojos que le miraban con cariño.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, ni el mismo Tony supo que sucedió. Solo sabe es que tras seguir a aquellos ojos que en esos momentos anhelaba, las pesadillas se esfumaron y un vago recuerdo quedo en su memoria.

Un beso en la azotea.

Un medallón en forma de corazón.

Una mujer mirándole desde la nada.

.

.

.

_Crash..._


End file.
